POP
by Sasurealian
Summary: Sebastian and Ciel? Alone in a long care ride? And what does gum have to do this?   Oneshot SebaCiel yaoi AU


**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji/Black Butler and sadly never will. *cries in corner*

**Title:** Pop!

**Pairings**: Sebastian/Ciel Light Yaoi

**Rating**: T / Pg-13

**Genre**: Humor/Romance

**Summary**: Sebastian, Ciel alone in a long care ride? And what does gum have to do this?

**Timeline**: Actual universe. Also known as 21st century.

**Warnings:** There is slight yaoi, but nothing to flip pancakes over. Besides that...uhh...the story is pretty clean. LOL

**Status**: Complete! This is a oneshot!

** A/N:** I don't know how I got this crazy idea. I think it was because of a old poem I wrote a long time ago. Sorry for any OOCness. 8D /b

* * *

><p><strong><span> POP!<span>**

By Sasurealian

**Drabble**

"How long is this trip going to take us?"

"Hmm, likely all day, bocchan."

Ciel pouted as he crossed his arms in irritation, "Hn.."

Sebastian could only provide his very best smirk, "Well, entertain yourself if you're bored. I'm sure you'll come up with something."

Ciel gazed out the car window and frowned. _ 'All day with Sebastian and not a place to escape to? Fantastic.'_ He knew this trip to see his friends Alois and Claude was stupid. Although they did take the limo and Tanaka was driving them. He regretted not making Sebastian drive now.

'POP.'

Ciel jumped as he turned his head towards his butler. He watched as the demon chewed the piece of pink gum in his mouth.

"What the hell is that..?" Ciel asked with a twitching brow.

"Gum" Sebastian teased with a grin.

Ciel rolled his eyes and turned back towards the window, "whatever."

It wasn't that he hated gum. It was sweet, but at the same time annoying.

Time was short before a sound returned.

'POP.'

Ciel scrunched his face in dislike. He shrugged it off as he counted the lines on the road. One

'POP.'

Ciel lost his concentration as hissed under his breath as he began to count the trees.

...

'POP.'

"Sebastian." Ciel warned as he sent him a sharp glare, "would you please stop your nonsense?"

Sebastian didn't answer him. He only smiled warmly as he continued to chew his gum.

Ciel rested his head against the window of the car and shut his eyes softly. _' I need is sleep.'_ He told himself as he sighed.

'POP.'

"Sebastian"

'POP!'

"Sebastian"

"If you have something to say master then say it. But if not then stop calling my name."

Ciel glowered as he gritted his teeth.

'POP."

Ciel jumped and inwardly cursed as he shifted his gaze once again at his annoying butler, "Sebastian, give me the gum. Now."

Sebastian shook his head back and forth, "Bocchan, it is rude to take from other people without their permission."

Ciel sent daggers at his smirking butler, "I. Don't. Care. Now hand it to me."

Ciel put out his out for the gum and Sebastian took the hand and brought it to his mouth kissing it, "My lord."

"Sebastian. I'm not kidding."

"Neither am I."

'POP'

Ciel sneered, "That is it!"

He lunged over and reached his hand towards Sebastian's mouth. Sebastian dodged with ease and looked amused at his master's emotions, "My lord, you look frazzled."

"Sebastian.." Ciel warned again.

"What? I'm just sitting here trying to enjoy the ride."

"You're being annoying on purpose."

"Am not." He mused.

"J-just give me the damn gum!"

Sebastian poked out his tongue, "Take it from me."

_ 'My god, he acts more like a child than I do!' _

Ciel huffed as he crossed his arms and turned away from his butler._ 'All I have to do is ignore him and he'll stop. Ignoring is the key.'_

'POP!'

Ciel remained silent.

'POP."

Ciel closed his eyes and tried to think of a happier place. Locked in his room. Yea, that sounded pleasant.

**'POP POP POP.'**

"THAT IS IT YOU DEMON!" Ciel lunged at Sebastian and pinned his back against the leather seat. Sebastian knew this would end in a catastrophe once he blew a huge bubble in front of his master's face. Ciel snorted before he bent forward capturing his butler's lips in his own, licking the leftover pink mess off his thin lips. Ciel was embarrassed by his actions, but let his eyes flutter closed as he went after his mission.

He cursed himself to hell once the taste of cinnamon was evident._ 'That...that wasn't even important.'_ Ciel thought as he continued for the gum. He let his tongue wonder inside of his mouth and once he found what he was looking for he stole it and pulled away.

Quickly he swallowed his reward and huffed angrily at Sebastian and his flushed face.

" My, I had no id-"

"Don't you dare start to accuse me. I asked for the gum and you wouldn't obey so I-"

Ciel watched as Sebastian pulled out a whole package of gum. All the bad things in the world flooded into Ciel mind as he narrowed his icy blue eyes into crimson ones.

"I had no idea you liked gum, bocchan. Although I should warn you that swallowing it is very unhealthy."

Ciel didn't say a word.

"My lord?"

Nothing.

"Oh well. More for me." Sebastian then unwrapped a piece and threw it into his mouth and began to chew.

"This is going to be a very long day." Ciel murmured with a scowl.

Sebastian gave his best sly look as he approached his master, "What was that, bocchan?"

'POP."

Eye fumed, "Don't make me have to get it back."

Sebastian unwrapped another piece of perky pink gum and pushed it towards Ciel's lips, "Oh but of course." Sebastian purred, "my lord"

Ciel accepted the gum and began to chew quietly with a butter pink spread across his cheeks, "hn."

Ciel only yelped when Sebastian pulled him onto his lap in a 'fun' game of chase.

And neither one of them noticed as Tanaka rolled the privacy window down to watch the display of tangling of not only the .. the tongues, too.

_Ho ho ho ~ ~ ~_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh and for fun I decided to post a poem I wrote for the type of story a while ago. Enjoy it! 8D**

_I cross my arms and take a sigh_

_I wish these hours would go by_

_One two three an then a pop_

_Oh my god, no, please stop_

_You look at me and give a smile_

_This is never going to be worth while_

_I hold my hand out for the gum_

_You shake your head and stick out your tongue_

_Three two one and then a pop_

_Listen now, you better stop!_

_I move one over from my seat_

_You move one closer right by me_

_You blow a bubble, I role my eyes_

_You won't do it if you're wise_

_Took one quick second and another pop_

_I yelled out this has to stop!_

_I reached for the gum inside your mouth_

_You pull away and start to pout_

_Pop pop pop, ugh, not again_

_Give me the gum and let me win!_

_I nurse my temples on my head_

_And know my face is becoming red_

_My lips meet your's and then my tongue_

_I will get it, I'll find that gum!_

_My tongue takes wonder inside your mouth_

_I find the candy and my heart shouts_

_I start to chew what was your's_

_You glare at me down to my core_

_Then, I swallow, the gun is now gone_

_You knew this was coming all along_

_You pull out out a new stick of gum_

_My insides are frozen and very numb_

_I look at you as you begin to laugh_

_Don't make me have to get it back_

**_The end-_**

**_A/N: _**

This is shorter than what I usually write, but it was a drabble that I wrote for fun. xD

Although it is mostly for my sebaciel fans who wanted something silly to happen instead of all the angst and depressing crap I have been writing lately.

It is also a sorry present for all my late stuff. Dx Forgive me. 


End file.
